


First Night

by desperationandgin



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: Jamie and Claire's first night in the Big House.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 75
Kudos: 251





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Lou and Sally on Twitter. Please enjoy the smut.

When she comes, it’s with a strangled gasp of his name, her hands clutching twin fistfuls of bedsheets.

He does this to watch her, to see the way her skin turns pink, starting at her stomach and blooming outward. As his fingers curve inside of her to help Claire chase her pleasure, he studies the furrowed crease of her brow, the concentration as she focuses on pressing down into his hand, to find her second climax.

He imagines her beautiful agony, can feel it in the way she jerks back sharply, then urgently grasps at his shoulders to keep him exactly where he is. Her lips part and his eyes darken at the memory of them wrapped around his cock earlier in the night’s activities. She gasps, makes a sound that attempts to be his name, then jerks as she shatters. In the throes of it, Claire’s hair sticks to the side of her neck, riotous curls finally tamed by lust. The sweet pink of her skin turns a fevered red, and now her hips scramble away from his touch.

Jamie allows it, but only to lithely slide down and plant himself between her spread thighs. Her hips are wider than they were a year ago, and her arse fits perfectly into his palms as he slides her forward to meet his mouth. He indulges with his hands at her backside, caressing and squeezing even as his tongue slides into her, then out again. 

Done watching, he listens to her piercing cry, feels her body curve forward so that she’s nearly sitting up, fingers gripping his hair. It hurts, but he can’t imagine any sweeter torture. Now, it’s his turn to taste, doing so as happily as a large cat with cream. Lazily, his tongue makes looping figure eights against nerves so swollen that he takes advantage by sucking lightly. The loud cry that pulls from her goes straight to his cock and he groans, angling a hand under his chin to coax one more climax from her, one last surrender to pleasure.

She’s so slick that his fingers glide easily, though he pauses a moment to raise his head and press kisses to the milky skin of her inner thigh. 

It’s the break that allows her time to gather one single thought, gasping it out loud.

“I want you inside of me.” When she says it her eyes open, and with one look, Jamie knows he can deny her absolutely nothing.

He gives her one more sweeping lick of his tongue before raising himself over her body, watching her face, waiting for that nearly imperceptible nod before guiding himself home. Now, he loves her. There’s been no lack of it for all they’ve done this evening, but now he bows his body over hers, very nearly cradling her. As his hips move, his mouth drops to the curve of her neck where he whispers in gasping, stuttering breaths.

“ _Mo chridhe_.”

His nose nuzzles against her pulse.

“ _Tha gaol agam ort_.” He loves her now, two-hundred years from now, always. As her body tenses under his, he surrenders himself to the pleasure pulling at his belly, and when the first breath of a scream leaves her lungs, he groans her name loudly, spilling into her. He’s aware of nothing save for the woman beneath him, the way his heart stutters in his chest to match the slamming of her own. 

When the pleasure begins to ebb, he lays beside her, folding his wife into his arms as she shudders. Opening his eyes, Jamie looks down at her face, murmuring quietly. 

“Do ye like the house then?”

For a moment there’s no response, but a slow smile spreads on her lips before raising herself up to meet his gaze. Cradling his cheek in one hand, her smile widens to show teeth, eyes wrinkling in the corners.

“You gave me glass windows.”

His smile matches hers, though both disappear as he captures hers for a kiss.

Their first night in their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, smut is not just porn. I am not interested in porn. I enjoy Jamie and Claire's love scenes because they are two people deeply in love and it's intimate and beautiful. If there's any issue with the amount of smut in a fic, I'd like to just shove you in the direction of the actual smut filled books. Thanks for reading!


End file.
